Afterward
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: What happened between our favorite pair after the Romeo and Juliet kiss? Usui intends to make the most of being in character: 'Misaki inhaled deeply as he finally removed his mouth from hers, but she was naive for thinking he was finished already.' Fluff.


**New KWMS fic for all of you to give you something more after the release of chapter 62! :D This idea was given to me by Vividpixie and is my take on what might have happened after chapter 32. Remember, they're still in their Romeo and Juliet outfits now. Also, I tried to make Misaki a bit less bold and more submissive like some of you suggested. Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

* * *

><p>Afterward<p>

Fireworks continued to illuminate the night sky of the warm evening, blossoming across the velvet ocean of night and descending like falling stars.

Students of Yumesaki High swarmed the school campus, excitement thick in the atmosphere.

However, all but one student were gazing up at the wondrous scene in the sky; Misaki Ayuzawa was finding extreme interest in the ground as she walked along in her Juliet dress with her head bowed. Her Romeo sauntered at her side, his face turned upward, completely opposite of hers. Their hands were connected at their sides, palms pressed together and fingers entwined tightly.

Usui led her through the crowd of people and she followed silently, still embarrassed and mortified at what she had said to him only a few moments ago up in the classroom. _I can't believe I actually said something so stupid! 'I've always wanted to hold hands with you'? I mean seriously! How ridiculous could I sound? _The thoughts in her mind battled with the flutterings in her heart as she continued to walk at his side, unaware of the amused look Usui was sending her from the corner of his eye. She was obviously preoccupied, judging by the way she was not paying attention to where she was placing her feet and kept stumbling, and she would hardly react when he helped steady her, so he decided to see just how much fun he could have with her at the moment.

"Hey, Ayuzawa," he said nonchalantly, turning only slightly to look at her from the side. The blasts from the fireworks and the din of the crowd easily drowned him out and she only would have heard him if she had been waiting for him to speak. "How about coming back to my place tonight? That should be fine right? I'm going to take any amount of silence lasting over 5 seconds as a 'yes', by the way." He added quickly.

He turned his head fully now to find that she was still staring at the ground before her as if she were sleepwalking or disoriented.

Usui moved his head from side to side five times while counting the seconds before he straightened up and shrugged. "Alright, sounds good to me." He called out as he continued to lead her toward the edge of the school campus.

Reaching into the pocket of his prince costume, he whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed. "Ah, Minako-san? Misa-chan forgot her cell phone at home and wanted me to tell you she's staying at a friend's house tonight...Yes...Yes she had lots of fun at the festival...okay. You're welcome. Good night." He hung up and dropped his phone back into his pocket just as they wandered onto the sidewalk near the street. "Whoa there." He said, yanking her back by the hand as she almost stepped onto the street; the sudden tug on her arm seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry. I was just spacing out a bit."

"A bit?" he repeated amusedly. "Well 'a bit' wouldn't be enough to not realize that you just wholeheartedly made plans to stay the night at my place, would it?"

It took a moment for his words to sink in fully, but when they did, the look on her face was enough to make him have to put forth effort in order to suppress his laughter.

"Y-You liar! I never said anything like that!" She protested.

"Exactly, milady." He smirked. "I said 'if you don't answer within the next 5 seconds, I'll take that as a yes', and you were silent as the dead. No pun intended to your character."

"You no-good weirdo! Baka Usui! What kind of a way is that to ask someone such a question?"

"But I did ask your permission." He reasoned.

"As if! You knew I wasn't paying attention."

"I knew nothing of the sort. I merely thought your silence was a means of answering 'yes' to my question." It was as if he had planned out their entire conversation and had already come up with exactly what to say in order to counter her.

"Y-You...!" She huffed, her face flushed in an adorable pink. Her left hand clenched into a fist, whereas her right grasped his left even tighter; he noted smugly how she had still not let go, though.

"Now, now, no need to be so uptight. I've even gone through the trouble of contacting your mother and letting her know you'll be out for the night."

"Why you..." she growled before his words really sunk in. "Wait, you _what?_"

"I called your mother." He said, puzzled. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's weird enough that you called her but why the hell do you have her number in the first place, you perverted outer-space alien?"

"But Minako-san and I are pretty close, remember?"

"Mi...Minako-san? You creep..." she glowered up at him. "If you ever do anything weird around my family, I will personally strangle you."

"How could you strangle such a handsome face?" He laughed, giving her his best smile.

It was true that her heart leaped a bit at the sight, but she forced her blush away.

"Don't tempt me." She warned. Usui laughed again as he got a better grip on her hand and began leading her down the sidewalk toward his apartment building. Misaki kept muttering things to herself about how weird and perverted he was and he could not keep the large grin off of his face.

The streetlights lit up their path with a pale orange glow against the darkness of the night. Cars passed by occasionally, but aside from the rolling of tires and rushes of air, all was silent after a time; the scene screamed 'date' or his name was not Takumi Usui.

Misaki felt a huge yawn coming on and tried to stifle it, but her efforts backfired, and as it slipped past her lips, it was as though trying to hold it back had only made it stronger. It was almost a full fifteen seconds before she closed her mouth again.

"Wow." Usui said simply when she was finished. "Is Misa-chan tired? Should I carry her on my back?"

"A-As if!" she shrieked as though it were such a bad joke it was almost good.

"Hey, Misa-chan?" he suddenly leaned in a bit and let go of her hand, leaving her confused and a little hurt.

"W-What?" she tried to sound cautious and peeved.

"Could you put your arms out straight for a second?"

"Hah? What kind of a stupid-?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"...I'll do it if you swear to never say that again."

"Done." He promised.

With one eyebrow quirked, Misaki stretched her arms out towards him.

"L...Like this?" She asked.

"Perfect."

"Okay. So just what are you-" she cut off with somewhat of a yelp of surprise when Usui quickly spun around, grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward. Then he secured her legs around his waist all in one swift, inhuman, movement. "W-W-What are you trying to do, you p-perverted outer-space alien?" she cried into his ear, desperately trying to lock her hands together so she would not fall off his back.

"Heh. I can't believe that worked." He mumbled smugly to himself as he straightened his posture.

"Y-You moron!" She complained. "I'm not that tired. I can still walk, you know." _Not that I mind this..._ She stopped herself in time from saying it aloud.

"I know. But Misa-chan likes this too, doesn't she?" he tilted his head to smirk back at her.

"Gah! W-Why would you ever think something so stupid, Baka Usui? And what do you mean by 'too'? How can _you_ possibly be enjoying this? I mus be heavy..." she trailed off.

"Nonsense." He said a little too sharply, causing her to gasp a little. "Sorry," he softened his tone. "You're not heavy, Ayuzawa. Besides, how could I _not_ enjoy anything when you're this close to me?"

"A-Ah! Um..." Her voice failed to form words and she just gave up and let the silence take over. _He's picked me up countless times before, but I wonder...has he always been this strong? His shoulders are so broad..._

Her mind wandered off into peculiar thoughts as she continued to stare at the back of his neck. Then, she slowly pressed herself closer to him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She could feel her face become warm, but tried to act natural as best she could, trying to keep her breath even. The slight sway in his step began to make her feel sleepy, and she was able to close her eyes for about one, wonderful moment before he spoke again.

"Aw, how cute. Misa-chan's heart is beating so fast." He chuckled.

Instantly, she was awake again and her face was red.

"W-W..." she stammered, pulling herself away from him to stare at his spiky hair again. "T-That's it! Let me off! Baka Usui!" She shouted.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "We're here anyway."

"Here?" she repeated, glancing around and taking in the scenery. "Um. Do you even know where you live?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Before them was, not a tall, beautiful apartment building, but a small playground.

"Of course I do. We're just making a rest stop." He announced, walking over to the slide. He stood beside the platform raised off the ground that led to the mouth of the slide and urged her to sit there.

"What? Why do I have to sit up here?"

"I want to try something." He replied.

With a reluctant sigh, Misaki let go of her grip around his neck and slid back onto the platform. She stood up, leaning slightly against the safety bars and looked down at him, finding it extremely awkward how she should need to lower her gaze to see him.

"This feels weird..." she mumbled. "So? Why did we stop here?" She asked aloud.

In response, Usui suddenly dropped down to one knee, crossing one arm across his chest chivalrously and bowing his head to the ground. Misaki blushed as his actions took her aback and she blinked several times. "U...Usui?"

"Ah." he cleared his throat. "But soft, what lights through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Misa-chan is the sun. Arise, fair Misa-chan, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief." He then raised his head and smiled up at her, his emerald eyes alight with mischievous fun.

"I...I'm pretty sure that's not how the lines go, Baka Usui." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her flushed face away from him. Her blush deepened as she heard his amused laughter. "W-What's so funny?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how your line goes either." He countered playfully as he stood.

"Whatever... Wherefore art thou, Baka Usui?" She scoffed.

"Why I'm right here, milady." He gave a small bow.

"'Wherefore' doesn't mean 'where', idiot. It means 'why'."

"Oh. Well then that scene makes a lot more sense now."

"I repeat, why are you an idiot, Usui?" She sighed. "Now then are we done here?"

"Yes, yes, my princess." Usui spread his arms wide and she looked down at him as though he were demented.

"Now what?"

"Jump."

"...Huh?"

"I'll catch you."

"Are you completely insane? Knowing you, you'd probably miss on purpose."

"Could it be Ayuzawa is a afraid of heights?" he continued to push her buttons.

"Are you kidding me? This is like, six feet! _You're _taller!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" he prompted.

"You're not listening to me!"

He only continued to look up at her.

"Oh fine," she gave in. "But if you miss, I swear..."

"Though I am willing to accept any of Ayuzawa's punishments, you don't have to worry." He assured her.

She snorted lightly before stepping forward toward the edge and, bending her knees slightly, she hopped off. Her dress fluttered around her as she was airborne for a second until Usui's arms were safely around her shoulders. Then, he lifted her up in a princess lift. "Well, isn't this fitting?"

"I-Idiot. Let me down."

"Yes, milady." He agreed, setting her down, but keeping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her in to stand closer to him. She merely sighed again and followed him as he began walking once more.

As they continued, Misaki felt the pressure on her shoulders increasing bit by bit and at last she turned to him. She was about to ask him exactly what he was doing, but then realized that these were not his antics. His emerald eyes were half-lidded as he trudged along at her side, and his head drooped slightly.

Worry filled her golden eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. She held onto his wrist and pulled a bit more of his weight onto her shoulders while wrapping her other arm around his waist. He shot her a thankful glance in return and she gave him a tiny smile.

Misaki led him the rest of the way to his apartment, and at last they entered his luxurious room.

She more or less dragged him into his room, however, with both her hands occupied, she could not flip on the light switch and ended up tripping over her dress. With a cry that was cut short, she tumbled forward, a barely conscious Usui going down with her. Misaki ended up on her stomach, her left arm crushed beneath her with her right arm, along with most of the rest of her body, pinned down by Usui.

"Ugh...ow." She moaned, the side of her head throbbing from having hit the floor. "Oy, Usui," she mumbled past the fabric of her shoulder. "Could you get up? Please?" She was met with silence and groaned. "Oy! Baka Usui! Wake up!" She demanded, hoping that he was just messing around and would move if she was serious enough about wanting him too. But to her dismay he seemed to really be asleep.

Grunting with effort, she tried to push herself up, but she was exhausted from the festival too, and her left arm was overtaken by pin and needles. These factors made Usui's weight feel crushing, and she wound up collapsing back to the floor, hitting her chin and biting her lip.

"Ow." She whimpered, tasting the rusty tang of blood. "Damn. If only I could've made it to the bed..."

Admitting defeat, she decided to at least try and get some sleep, and lying her cheek on the ground, she closed her eyes. She found it unfair that she had to settle for the itchy carpet whereas Usui had her back for a pillow.

_Baka Prince Usui..._

* * *

><p>Usui awoke to a familiar thumping sound fluttering beneath his ear.<p>

He groggily raised his head and pushed himself up to get a better view of the situation before him. "Ayuzawa..." he sighed, looking down at her.

At the sound of her name, Misaki stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She realized it was easier to breathe now and turned onto her side, looking up at Usui with blurry vision.

"It's about time, Baka Usui," she croaked. "You sleep like a log." She informed him.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa." He said sincerely. "Are you okay?"

"Well is my left arm still here? Because I can't feel it. At all."

"Yes you're still in one piece, somehow." He smiled.

"Good. Then I'll forgive you for being such a deadweight. You must have been really tired." She said with understanding.

"How could you tell?" he teased, ruffling her hair. She huffed as she tried to push herself up, but her left arm was still completely numb. "Here." Usui slid his arms beneath her and slowly lifted her up into his lap before standing, ignoring her yelp of protest. He brought her over to his bed and laid her down before kneeling on the mattress beside her.

"Ow." She hissed again.

"Does your arm still hurt?" he asked looking down at her.

"I think? I'm not sure. It's mostly just numb but the feeling is coming back slowly and that kind of hurts."

"I can't bear to see, Ayuzawa in pain because of me. Maybe I should take my life like Romeo?"

"Please don't." She whispered without missing a beat, gazing up at him with the shine of the moonlight illuminating her golden irises. Her unexpected response caught him off guard and he blinked at her, dumbfounded. Then she smirked that trademark Ayuzawa smirk and he returned it with one of his own.

"As I've said before, I am completely defeated by you." He sighed. "But then maybe I should do something else Romeo does?" He wondered, reaching one arm over her body, trapping her slightly. He looked down at her; though he could not see it too well in the shadows, he knew that her face was turning pink right about now.

"U-Usui...a-actually before, I bit my lip and- mm!" She cut off, closing her eyes with a squeak and trying to sink back into the mattress as he came closer.

"Then I must heal the wound I caused you to acquire." He decided quickly.

Misaki's heart pounded harder against her ribs and she turned her face away. But Usui moved his hand to gently run his fingers through her raven-black hair, causing her to slowly relax. He closed the distance between them and Misaki braced herself for the kiss, but slowly creaked her eyes open when she did not feel it after a moment.

Usui buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling the scent of the rose tied into her hair. His body laid on top of hers lightly and Misaki thought she might die from the overpowering feeling of self-consciousness flooding over her.

"B...Baka Usui. That tickles..." she whispered weakly, hoping to have him give her just a bit more space.

"My sincerest apologies." He murmured into her neck, causing her to jump and gasp.

He chuckled as he lifted his weight off of her, staring down at the girl pinned between his arms once more. She was squirming and fidgeting so adorably, but he knew it was mean to tease her too much. She could not bear for him to look at her any longer so she closed her eyes again, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat.

At last, she felt his presence come closer again, and though she turned her face forward to meet his kiss, she did not open her eyes. His lips met hers fully and she was taken aback by his passion. Again, she tried to sink back into the bed, but to no avail.

She was filled with all the wonderfully warm sensations she had felt from their kiss before in the classroom, but this time, there was definitely something more; they were in his room, alone together, at night...

Misaki inhaled deeply as he finally removed his mouth from hers, but she was naive for thinking he was finished already.

Usui kissed her cheek softly before moving down her jawline. She was trembling as she felt him kiss the side of her neck, and she gasped loudly when he reached the base of her throat. She felt him smile against her skin and felt her body stiffen as he continued to go down.

"U...U...sui..." she managed to breathe shakily. This seemed to be something much more than his usual playing around, and she was not sure what she was supposed to do.

The neckline of her dress stopped several inches below her collarbones and he took advantage of every milometer, leaving his last kiss at the center of her chest, just below her necklace. Misaki was seeing spots, not sure if she was awake or asleep, alive or in heaven or elsewhere. She was breathing crazily, her chest heaving as Usui's lips left her skin and he gazed down at her.

"Ayuzawa, you are just..." this time he kissed her forehead. "Too cute." He finished. Then he proceeded to kiss her lips once more, sending her heart into a new frenzy just as it had begun to calm down.

It felt like years before he pulled away, leaving her panting desperately for air, her dress ruffled and her hair spread about her shoulders, the flower crippled. Finally, Usui removed his arms from around her body and flopped down onto the bed beside her. He listened to her frantic breathing before she got her words back.

"Ba...Baka Usui..." she wheezed. "Isn't the kiss supposed to..._wake_ the princess, not _kill_ her?"

"You must forgive me, for I simply could not help but indulge myself, milady."

"Why you..." her arm now full recovered, she turned onto her side to face him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, turning him to face her. "You never even gave me a chance to retaliate."

With those words, she pulled him closer and kissed him, wanting to repay him with the feelings of love she had felt from his kisses. He noted that her lips were much softer when she kissed him as opposed to when she had to kiss him back. Usui enjoyed the feeling of letting her do all the work for a moment until he could not hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around her neck as well, and their bodies pressed closer together.

They pulled back from one another and as they caught their breaths, gazed into the other's eyes. There was a warmth between them that had not been there before, and a feeling that rang out louder than any other, but it would a while yet before it was admitted aloud for either side.

She yawned then, and he chuckled, taking the hint. Embracing her tighter, he kissed the top of her head.

"And _that_ is 'wherefore' I am your Baka Usui." He told her.

"That's right. _My_ Baka Usui. And don't you forget it." She declared, closing her eyes and nestling her face into his shirt; Usui closed his eyes as well.

"Good night, princess Misaki."

"Good night, prince Baka Usui."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed as always! Also, check out the poll on my profile for Maid-Sama, if you will! :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
